naruto: new power
by aniartmaster
Summary: ( This was inspired by Naruto: The Four Tenants ) The night the kyuubi attack it was madara and young nagato and When Minato sealed the kyuubi in naruto he not onlysealed the kyuubi but the Kyuubi madara, nagato, Kushina and himself. Now naruto has to lrean all the power in him and protect his friends and family (sharingan and rinnegan naruto/good sasuke/ yaoi sasunaru)
1. PROLOGUE rewrite

( This was inspired by Naruto: The Four Tenants )

The night the kyuubi attack it was madara and young nagato and When Minato sealed the kyuubi in naruto he not onlysealed the kyuubi but the Kyuubi madara, nagato, Kushina and himself. Now naruto has to lrean all the power in him and protect his friends and family

(sharingan and rinnegan naruto/good sasuke/ yaoi sasunaru)

Chapter 1: the sealing REWRITE

"Ahggg! Ahggg! Ahggg!" A redhead labor induced uzumaki grunt out. "Come on kushina just I few more push's" a blond hokage told his wife kushina uzumaki. "AGHHHHHHHHHH!" she give's one final push. " whaa whaa whaa WAHHH!" a Blond baby boy cried. " congrats on a healthy boy" Taji and Biwako congratulated the hokage and wife. " look minato he looks likes you... Our baby boy naruto" kushina told her husband in pure joy. " it really is isn't? Kushi- AHGGGG!" They look to see Taji and Biwako dead with large gashes on their back And a black haired man and redhead teen. 'Well hello yellow flash, 4th hokage minato Namikaze I'm whether or not You want to believe me but I'm Madara uchiha" the so-called Madara uchiha said. "M-madara uchiha? But u died over a 100 year's ago!" He exclaim.

" yes he did, but I use ninja art: rinne rebirth to resurrect him... Oh were are my manners I'm nagato but Madara will be your opponent " nagato finished. "Huh m-my oppon- minato enough chitter chatter GIVE ME THE KYUUBI!" Madara order. Minato was shocked but soon regain his mind " never I will die befor- then looks like I'm going to have to bargain It with the life of the... CHILD!" Madara said with naruto already in hand and kushina knocked out. " now the kyuubi or the child gets it " he threaten but Minato didn't move. " Madara! That's a Innocent child " nagato scolded Madara. " hush boy and now 4th hokage watch as your newborn baby DIES! " he throws Baby naruto the air with a kunai in hand to stab him he grabs naruto midair. " your pretty good yellow flash but can you STOP this! " minato looks to see the blanket in full of paper bombs and quickly removed it and flashed to a Safe zone.

" I was able to save naruto but I left kushina... I have to save her! " so he laid baby Naruto down and flashed to kushina.

" now I have Eternal mangekyo sharigan, rinnegan, and kyuubi on my side nagato prepare The extraction " Madara order. " yes " they go through 30 hand seals. "Rikudo sen'nin style: Kyubbi chashutsu!" Their chakra directly Mold with the nine tails fox.

"Who disturbs my sleep...! Wait the sharingan and a Eternal mangekyo sharigan a that this this this!... Is Madara uchiha! NO!" The kyuubi eyes morph into madara's Eternal mangekyo sharigan

Outside the seal started to glow and red chakra leaked Out and started to form. " yes it finally finished the nine tails is mine" just then Minato quickly came And recover's kushina and took her to safety " Stay here with naru-chan kushina I'll defeat Madara u hear " with that he flashes out the room.

( a/n battle scene in chapter 2 sorry for the inconvenience )

" I stop Madara but now I need to stop the kyuubi! " reaper death seal " the kyuubi notice the sealing of it soul and tried to stab him. " oh on I'm not done not now just a bit longer please!" Minato pleded. CLICK CLANK, minato looks to see kushina using chakra chains to hold the kyuubi. " KUSHI- JUST SEAL HIM MINATO! " she tells him. Minato looks at his wife trying everything to save naruto " okkkkkkkkkkkk" he with one final brust of chakra he seal the kyuubi, but kushina falls down.

" kushina! Are yo- sealing chains grab minato. " what wait what is this why are sealing chains grabing me ( it hits him ) wait waitttttttttttttttttt! " but it was to late he was sealed with the kyuubi in naruto. " what? " Kushina drag herself to baby naruto and held him and cry in happiness and pain till she notice a dark, corrupted, evil, and pure chakra and realize that it was Madara that boy the kyuubi and minato. " well naruto looks like I'm staying with u a lot longer" and seals the last bit of chakra in naruto.

Rikudo sen'nin sutairu: Kyubbi chashutsu = Rikudo Sennin ( sage of 6 paths ) style :Kyubbi extraction

Aniart: chapter 1 completeto

Minato, kushina, Madara, and nagato: aniartmaster doesn't own naruto!

All: bye! :-)


	2. the meeting

Chapter 2 the meeting

**(demon,and jutsu )**

**(**_mindspace, thinking)_

(3rd p.o.v)

It was a normal night in konoha ( village hidden in the leaf's ) for everyone, well not 10 year old naruto uzumaki, who was running for his live from 6 Chunin And 4 Jounin making 10 total. "Come here little DEMON" joinin #1 shout at young naruto. _" what do I do, if I move I die, if I speak I die please someone help me"_ naruto say to himself. hey boss I think I see-AHHHHHHHHHHHH. A bone rattling yell Price the sky's. He looks to see 3 men, well 2 men and a boy, 2 with raven hair and one with silver gravity defining hair and a bloody mess of body's. " w-who are you", young naruto asked. "I'm itachi uchiha and this is my little brother sasuke", the raven answered. "And I'm kakashi hatake" he eye smiled.

Young naruto's eyes widened at the name uchiha and bow'ed. "I'm sorry uchiha-sama for you to waste your time on me", they young uzumaki said scare at what he might do. "Please naruto no need to bow, they was in the wrong we corrected it", itachi said eyeing the boy when he noticed the blood dripping form his arm. " onee-san he hurt!" The young raven pointed out. Naruto grips his arm and put a fake smile on. " I'm al-al-alrighttt", his eyes roll in the back of his head and fell back unconscious.

Itachi picks the young uzumaki up and carried the boy to the hospital with a young and worried for the uzumaki, sasuke on his heels, kakashi left with ichI ichi in hand.

It was a struggle trying to room and the nurse tried to kill him so itachi had to take it in his own hand. It was I easy patch up but when itachi use the sharingan he sawssomething by he didn't think possible he saw 2 red, 2 Blue, 1 black and 1 purple sets of chakra. "_what is this, I never seen something like it... I need to take a closer look at it" _he open the young uzumaki eye and enter his mind.

(_mindspace 3rd p.o,v)_

_" what it this? Why a sewer i've never thought a person mind can be like this", itachi says to himself. He notice the pipes go forward and follows them to I chamber. " what is thisssssss", he saw a black hair man arguing with a blond hokage and 2 red heads talking, but what really got itachi was the 7 story's 9 tail fox. When look their chakra match the chakra naruto had. "Ummm... Excuse me" he ask uneasy. The female redhead turned around and they but go wide eyed_

_"Kushina" itachi thought_

_"Itachi" kushina thought_

_"What are __you 2 doing in naruto, Minato and kushina-sama?" Itachi asked surprised. "Well..." Minato started._

( flashback 3rd pov open filed )

" how are u alive Madara uchiha, it beens over 100 since your battle with the frist hokage?" Minato asked baffled. "Well u see 4th hokage minato, that boy with the rinnegan, he use ninja art: rinne birth and tried to take over my mind but in the end we came to argeemeng and went to look for the 9-tails and plan to win 4th." Madara said making a horse hand seal. "**Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation" **a massive wave of fire shot at minato at mind boggling speeds. "**flying raijin" **was heard and a three pong kunai shot beside Madara and soon he appeared and sent a roundhouse kick to Madara but was pulled back by something.

"W-what happen" **almighty push"** I heard the young redhead yelled. But minato teleported to the kunai and roundhouse kick him unconscious. "Petty weak Madara I didn't think that someone the rinne-" minato was hit but a piller of wood." What wood style", he asked confused. "** wood style: wood dragon jutsu " **madara said proving he can use wood style.

"**Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique** " a great dome of ash and fire surrounded nagato! " what! ", minato wondered. " I need the boy alive till then I'll really be The last thing you see " he said with a smile as he leans to the left to miss a kunai. " now **Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence ! " **a thick wave a tree's form around minato and and the tallest tree is where Madara sits. " now minato **Fire Style: Majestic Demolisher Flame " **the wave of fire hit it's mark. " guess he wasn't to great " he turns around only to be hit with a **rasengan. " **is that u can do I'm disappointed Madara uchiha! "

" I have to say I like you, your alot like the first but it over! **Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu " "rasegan****"**

Minato runs at the dragon with a time space kunai and and Fling's it at Madara and missed. " ha minato it's over ",Madara mocks. "Is it Madara" minato smiles. "What- "**flying raijin lvl 2" **minato appears above Madara " **rasegan **" and smash the ball of chakra on his back and the contract seal.

"Danm you minato I'll get you for this" and dissapear. "Finally i - AHGGGGGGGGGG!", minato turned to see the nine tails inraged. " oh no ". _" what do I do I need a newborn but the only new... Born... Is... I'm sorry kushina but it the only way"_

Minato was able to get and the sealing begain. **"reaper death seal!" **the sealing was work till the kyuubi notice the feeling of being sealed. It slashed it plam at minato and cut him before he was seal and minato notice it felt like he was being drawn to naruto soul till it was to late and was sealed.

Kushina drag herself to baby naruto and held him and cry in happiness and pain till she notice a dark, corrupted, evil, and pure chakra and realize that it was Madara that boy the kyuubi and minato. " well naruto looks like I'm staying with u a lot longer" and seals the last bit of chakra in naruto.

( end of flashback , back to _mindspace)_

_"So that Madara uchiha", itachi asked. " yes but itachi we lost time in here so how old is little naruto? " "ten why" he asked eyeing the elder uchiha. " minato I think it's time we gave little naruto our gift", Madara asked sweetly. Sigh " yah, as much as I don't won't too we need to " minato agreed. " wait what's going- but he thorn out the mindspace._

_( _real world )

"AGHHHHHHH!" naruto screams rattle itachi ears. "What the" naruto eye turned pale purple with 9 tomes before turn dark blue and passes out. " itachi! Is naruto OK" sasuke and the 3rd hokage asked entering the room. " yes very hokage sama" itachi said pondering what happened. " but I need to talk to you tomorrow " "very well", with that he exit the room. "Sasuke lets- " itachi do you think me and naruto can be friends?" Sasuke asked shocking him but smiled. " I think he'll like that very much sasuke" and with that the uchiha brothers left, oh the adventure that awaiting for naruto and the uchiha's.

Aniart: another chapter done, hope you like

Itachi: plz let naruto naruto make it out of this

Sasuke: he will ones oh and aniart doesn't own naruto cause if he did it would be a yaoi free for all

Aniart: hell yah would

All: bye


End file.
